Dume
Dume was the wise Turaga of Metru Nui and a former Toa of Fire. He led Metru Nui for roughly sixteen thousand years. History Toa Dume's Matoran life is unknown. He was a Toa of Fire and the leader of his own team for thousands of years. He primarily fought Rahi and against the Dark Hunters. 17,000 years before the Toa Inika reached Voya Nui. Dume also saved the life of a Ta-Matoran crafter named Lhikan. Turaga Some time within the next 2,000 years, Dume became a Turaga, and was then appointed as the Turaga of Metru Nui. The identity of his predecessor is unknown. In the time leading up to the Great Cataclysm, Dume was abducted and secretly replaced by Teridax, who took on Dume's appearance to fulfill his sinister goals. Turaga Dume was imprisoned in a container beneath Po-Metru. He was awakened and freed sometime during the Visorak's conquest of the city (that story has not yet been told, but apparently his canister malfunctioned, freeing him). In the thousand years while the Matoran were on Mata Nui, Dume and the Rahaga fixed any damage to the city that they could, and Dume spent his time studying the Stars. Mask of Life When the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, he told the Toa Nuva what he and Nuju discovered the stars were saying: Mata Nui was not only sleeping; he was dying. Dume then led the Toa to a chamber containing six Toa Canisters, and sent them to Voya Nui, where they could find the Mask of Life and save Mata Nui, but decided not to tell the Matoran of his discovery to save them from worry. He also decided not to tell Takanuva, despite leading him down into the chamber, as the city would be defenseless without a Toa to guard it. Takanuva then led Jaller to the chamber, where he asked the Turaga where the Toa Nuva had gone. Dume gave an answer, one which was not good enough for Jaller, and he declared a citywide strike because he was tired of the Turaga keeping secrets and not treating the Matoran with respect. During a council amongst the Turaga, Dume revealed that one of the Turaga had told the Matoran that Mata Nui was dying and that the Toa Nuva were sent to save him by retrieving the Mask of Life. He also revealed that he knew this because Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Matoro, and Nuparu had left the city, from what he figured the reason being to save Mata Nui themselves. Dume then overheard that it was Nokama who had revealed the information, and Vakama suggested they send Takanuva, though Dume revealed that he was gone as well. Reign of Shadows When Mata Nui was revived from death, Dume celebrated along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Later on, the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Dume and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined in the Coliseum. Dume and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. Dume gave a victory speech when the Toa Nuva came back. Then he was interrupted by Makuta Teridax, who informed the gathering that he had taken over Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Dume, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". After the death of Makuta Teridax, he along with the Matoran and Toa evacuated the Matoran Universe. He too is now living peacefully on Spherus Magna. ''Dark Mirror In a Parallel Universe, Dume was one of the few beings who stood up to Tuyet, saying that true Toa valued justice and mercy, and that she had neither in her heart. He was taken away by the corrupt Toa and imprisoned in a stasis tube in the Archives. Years later, he was rescued by Toa Takanuva from the normal universe, and they, along with the parallel Takua, met and joined forces with several parallel Makuta. The Kingdom In this universe, Dume became part of Takanuva's ruling council. Powers and Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Dume possessed inaccessible Elemental Fire powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. These powers were fully granted to him as a Toa of Fire. When he sacrificed his Toa Power and became a Turaga, Dume's Fire powers were correspondingly weakened. Dume wore a Noble Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration, which allowed him to repair inanimate objects and buildings, but not heal living things. Dume used a Staff of Fire as a Turaga. It is unknown what he used as a Toa. Behind the Scenes The set of Toa Norik was originally designed to be Toa Dume, which explains why they have the same mask (although Norik's mask was recoloured and assigned a different power) The poster of Turaga Dume that Matau flew into in Ko-Metru had writing on it that translates to "Play Ball". Set Information *Dume and Nivawk were released in 2004. *Dume and Nivawk's set number is 8621. *Dume and Nivawk have 221 pieces. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' - Mentioned Only *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' - In a Vision *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Dark Mirror'' - In an Alternate Timeline *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned Only *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui''